Cherry Blossom's Light
by peachy889
Summary: He's an unloved, uncontrollable vessel that couldn't care less about a human life. He's been like that since he was a child. She barges in and messes everything up. For once, he doesn't understand. But it's not going to stop him from getting what he wants
1. Chapter 1

A loud sound pierced the morning air, causing her to stir in her sleep. With a simple hit of her hand, the source of the noise silenced and shattered into thousands of pieces under her immense strength.

Groaning, the pinkette rose up from her bed. She dressed herself into a pair of black shorts and a white top. Over it, was a red robe that fell to her knees with openings, at the sides, revealing her long creamy legs. A large white symbol was stitched onto the lower center of the robe signifying that she was a Haruno. She strapped her weapons pouch on her thigh and silently made her way downstairs, with her forehead protector tied in her long elegant hair.

Making her way to the kitchen, a man with chestnut hair could be seen cooking. Or at least trying to. As she came closer, she looked over his shoulder and saw what seemed like eggs.

Realizing his feeble attempt to cook again, she sighed. If she let him continue any longer, they would be on the streets and permanently branded as the family who brought up Konoha's fire rates.

"Ah, Sakura! You're up early. I was just cooking some breakfast!" he chirped.

She eyed the food simmering in the pan.

"At the rate this is going, Oto-san, it might as well not be called food at all."

"Ne Sakura, a little thank you doesn't hurt at all you know! I may not be as good of a cook than you, but at least I try!" he made puppy eyes and looked straight into her deep green eyes.

She twitched. He was using _that _face. He always used it whenever he wanted something from her as strange as it may seem. She closed her eyes to avoid eye contact, but she could _feel _his eyes on her. When she opened them, she got entranced by his childish face and glistening eyes.

_**You've got to find a way to counter that. Or at least resist it. He's going to take advantage of that pathetic look every chance he gets!**_

…

…

_Who...are you...?_

_**I, **_the voice said grandly, _**am**_ _**your inner self! **_

…

_**Now, now. No need to get so excited. **_

She twitched a little more.

_I'm going crazy! I know it!_

_**Who are you calling crazy?!**_

_I don't know! You tell me! I just **happen** to have a voice in my head that just claims to be my inner self!_

_**Well you better get used to it because you're going to be hearing from me a lot more often!**_

_What do you mean "a lot more often"?! _

_**It means what it means! Why are you even asking? With you're grades, you shouldn't even be asking that stupid question!**_

_Don't you even think about bringing that into this! That doesn't even have anything to do with this...**thing** inside my head!_

_**Woah, you did not just call me a thing!**_

_I just did, and I'll say it again!_

**_Ugh, cut the crap! We'll do this another time. Are you going to do anything about_ him?**

Reality hit her and she found herself gazing into expectant chestnut eyes, completely unaware that she had spaced out.

"Uh…I guess it's …alright…" she didn't remember what they were discussing until she looked down into the pan. She felt her stomach violently churn.

_**Is that thing even edible?**_

His face immediately brightened at her comment, and continued to watch her fix their meal.

"So…I take it that the alarm clock worked well?" he started slowly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You broke it didn't you?"

"Honestly, I didn't mean to! I was just sleeping, and it then it just went off! Next thing you know it was on the ground in pieces…" she continued to ramble waving around the chopstick in hand, much to his amusement. There was no stopping this girl was there?

Her father then sweatdropped at her response.

"I really have to tell your mother to stop buying them for you. We're going to go broke if we keep doing it."

For a split second, she was full of sorrow. Her real mother had died protecting her family, years ago, from invaders who were attempting to destroy her clan. She was there to see her mother die. She remembered it all: the blood, the bodies…everything. Her father, grandmother and herself were the only ones who survived. Since that day, she's been having dreams, nightmares, things that would be considered inhumane. On top of that, her father had to work harder to support the family.

Since then, she too worked harder. She had been intensely training outside the academy with her grandmother, Minori Haruno and slaved her body, both mentally and physically to the brink of total exhaustion. She vowed, on her mother's grave, that she wouldn't lose anyone else again and protect her family at all costs as she had.

Her father eventually remarried to a woman known as Tsutzi. She was okay, in Sakura's perspective, although a bit too cheerful, just like her father. She was very similar to her own mother, though it just wasn't the same. Over time, she warmed up to her and even called her mom at one point.

Quickly masking her true emotions before he could notice, she laughed.

"It's not my fault. She's the one who keeps insisting on it. Besides, if she didn't buy that last one, I wouldn't have woken up this early to get ready."

"Speaking of which, isn't it about start to soon? I think it's in about ten minutes."

She paled.

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"Ten minutes?! Are you serious?! I'm going to be late!"

_And on the first day too...!_

With that, the young kunoichi made her way to leave. But not before stopping to sternly look at her father. He avoided her gaze, and pretended as though there was something interesting on the floor.

"Don't over work again. Seriously, if you do I will tell Tsutzi **and **personally lock you in this house with nothing to eat but rice and cabbage." She threatened.

Her father slowly raised his head and shivered at his daughter's, rather light, threat and watched as she suddenly smiled and dashed away, at incredible speed, to the academy. Even when she was out of sight, he stood there.

His eyes softened.

_You're just like your mother Sakura. I can see that you are going to grow stronger than ever. You might even surpass her._

He smiled at that thought.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I promise that it will be longer after this!**

**I'm just having trouble finding out who Sakura should be with in this story. Can you help me out?**

**Here are the options:**

**1) Gaara**

**2) Sasuke**

**3) Neji**

**Thanks a lot! Will try to update soon ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura ran through the door with a triumphant grin on her face. No one had noticed her enter the class, but that's the least of her concern.

_Made it!_

_**Ha! And some time to spare too!**_

_Are you still here?_

_**Hehe. It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me girl.**_

_Why you little no good ob-_

A scream filled the air before she could finish.

Instinctively, she hurriedly looked around, and finally noticed a surprisingly large crowd surrounding a particular area. Ignoring the fact that they were all girls, she quickly made her way to the source of the sound, eyes full of worry. Pushing her way through, she at last stopped to find a stunned looking blond clutching her hand, but with no injuries.

Puzzled, the kunoichi frowned.

She's not hurt. So why did she scream?

**Maybe she finally looked in a mirror…**

Her frown deepened at the last comment. Sure Ino broke off their friendship over some guy, but that didn't mean she doesn't still care for her.

_Not another word. You don't know anything about her, _she hissed.

Ino Yamanaka was the only person who stood up for her; protected her, whenever she was in trouble. Though ever since _he _entered their lives, she saw her as a rival and always tried to "keep her in place".

She looked ahead and realized why her childhood friend stood there, fazed.

In front of her two boys, one on a chair and the other on the table were glaring daggers at each other, clutching their own throats. The one in the chair was no other than Sasuke Uchiha, male idol of the school; a god to girls and deadly rival to guys. Despite his breath-taking appearance, he was emotionless and cold as ever. He wore a navy blue shirt and white shorts, and his black hair complemented his onyx eyes.

The short haired cerulean-eyed blond on the table was known as the village idiot: Naruto Uzumaki.

Her best friend.

Her dumb best friend.

He had a white shirt and an orange jacket with matching orange pants. He easily stood out of the crowd and was well known for his abnormally loud mouth.

It wasn't uncommon for the two to fight; they practically did it every time they saw each other. However, this event was different. There was a menacing aura being emitted form the group of girls; enough to be detected from miles away. Considering the boys position and the moment Ino screamed she came to one conclusion:

_They kissed. _

_**What?! What makes you so sure?! For all I care one of them is gay!**_

She was slightly irritated, at first, that Inner Sakura ignored her last order, yet answered anyways.

_Ino wanted to be his first kiss, and so did all the other girls. If you put it all together you'll get it._

A pause.

_**Ohhh...**_

Ino was enraged at the fact that the blond idiot had not only disrespected Sasuke, but also stole his first kiss.

_That was supposed to be mine! _I _was the one who should have kissed Sasuke! Not that blue-eyed freak!_

She clenched her fist, and, with a glint in her eye, raised it to strike her oblivious victim.

_No one takes what's rightfully mine!_

Her fist descended to the direction of her target. She was bewildered when it came in contact with flesh, although not the person's flesh she had intended. In front of her, was not an injured Naruto, but instead, was a pink haired kunoichi, arm outstretched to block her attack.

"Don't. Touch. Him." She spat out venomously. Her pink bangs hung down, hiding her eyes and emotions. However, it didn't hide the murderous aura that burned in her. Ino flinched at this and quickly withdrew her clenched hand.

Sasuke, from the moment he saw his classmate's attempted attack, broke his gaze from the person before him to stare at the pink haired girl, astonished, though his face didn't show it.

_How did she move so fast? I didn't even see her move. _

He looked out the window.

_She never was that good in the academy. What makes now a difference?_

It was the truth in everyone's eyes. In the academy, she would perform adequately, and seem to try her hardest much to their teacher's dismay. He, her teacher, saw through her little act. He knew she was holding back from her true potential purposefully and wanted to see her true skills. However, she remained persistent and always claimed that she would do better next time.

Sasuke decided to it aside for a later time.

"Sakura-chan! You made it on time!" Naruto exclaimed, at last perceiving his friend's presence.

She turned to see him completely unfazed by the incident.

**-Flashback- **

"_Where is it? I have to find it soon, or I'll never hear the end of it from Oka-san!"_

_An eight-year-old Sakura peered up from her book and regarded her father's frantic state. _

"_Oto-san, what are you looking for this time?" she asked innocently. Her large green eyes scanned the room for anything out of place. _

"_I'm…kind of…looking for…um…Oka-san's scroll?"_

"_Nani? You took it __**again**__?"_

_Her father remained silent._

_She sighed though couldn't help but be amused. He had always taken something from her Baa-chan whether it was a book or bowl. In the end, he always did get a scolding, and each one ended up being worse than the previous._

"_I'm pretty sure I know where it is. Stay here and __**don't touch anything**_."

_With that she left. _

_***_

_Returning home from the family store, Sakura tightly clutched the scroll, scanning her surroundings to ensure that she wasn't being followed. A howl of pain echoed in the air. Alarmed, she inspected the environment around her once more before following the sound. She stopped behind a tree, horrified by the event unfolding before her. _

"_You little freak! You don't deserve to live!"_

"_You're nothing but trouble!"_

"_I say we teach this brat a lesson!"_

_She found a group of men, and something-or rather someone in the center of their circle. Allowing her instincts to take over, she ran and flicked aside the wrist of one of the attackers to prevent the final blow. She gazed at him with emotionless eyes, ignoring the fact that she was completely surrounded with the victim. _

"_Stop it now and I'll let you go with just a scratch." _

_He growled at her, annoyed that she bothered to protect such a thing. His lips formed a smirk._

"_You're a funny kid. I don't expect you to understand the situation, so I'll let this slide. Next time, you won't be so lucky. Now aside, we have unfinished business."_

_She wouldn't move from her spot. In frustration he shoved her to the side. What came next was unexpected to everyone. One moment he was standing there and the next he was on the ground a few yards from his spot. The others turned their heads towards her. There she was, hand forming what looked like a flicking motion. They fled, afraid of her next move, leaving behind their leader. However, even after she fumed. _

"_Can't believe they would do something so low. Those idiots. Next time I see those filthy egotistical son of a –"_

"_Why did you do that?" _

_Sakura turned her head to meet a pair of confused cerulean eyes. She blinked, addled by the fact that he asked such a question. _

"_Didn't…Didn't you them to stop?" _

_His eyes widened a fraction._

"_Y-Yes. B-but no one's ever…stood up for me… like that before…"_

_The pinkette absorbed this and understood, expression grim. He had the blond hair and blue eyes. There was no mistaking, only one person had those physical features. He was the village's tool. Their protection. An item in everyone's eyes. He had such monstrous power, everyone trembled if they were even near him. Who would protect him though? He had no one to care for him. To love him. To be there for him._

_Sakura grasped his arm, noting his flinch, and pulled him into an embrace. _

_Her eyes were full of sadness. She knew he was going through pain, although didn't know that most of it was coming from their own village. The young girl didn't want anyone to endure such sorrow: to have those surrounding you turn on you like that. _

_He stood there, dumbfounded. But her next words brought tears to his eyes._

"_No one…will hurt you again. I will always protect you; be there for you. I promise you that." _

-**End of Flashback**-

Sakura merely shrugged her shoulders, mumbled something, and took her seat next to Sasuke.

"Hey Billboard brow! You're in **my** seat! Get out now before someone gets hurt!" a certain blond shrieked. She had waited so long for the opportunity to sit beside the Uchiha and wasn't going to let _her_ ruin the chance.

When she refused to move, a vein popped in her head. Clenching her fist, she prepared to strike her until a stern voice stopped her.

"We're wasting time here, Ino. I suggest you find another seat."

Her head jerked in the voice's direction and her eyes widened at the man at the front of the class.

"Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

**Hi again! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This is the last chance to vote for the pairings because I need to know what to write for the next chapter. Thanks for the support! ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Yes, Ino. Here I am. Now go take a seat."

She grumbled as she made her way to her seat next to the class genius, Shikamaru Nara.

"Beginning today, you are all ninjas. You will also be assigned in three man teams under a jounin teacher. You are to do what he or she instructs. Understood?"

"Hai!"

Iruka began to announce the teams.

"Team Kurenai: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame.

Team Kakashi: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki.

Team Asu-"

"Nani?! Iruka-sensei!" He looked up from his paper and found none other than Naruto Uzumaki standing with a threatening finger pointed at his sworn rival.

"Why does a great ninja like me, have to be teamed up with a guy like him?!"

It took every ounce of his will power to not roll his eyes. " Because Naruto, Sasuke has scored the highest in the class, while you have scored the lowest."

Everyone in the class roared in laughter, which lowered to many snickers as Iruka continued listing the remainder of the teams.

"... and finally Team Asuma: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Those are all the teams. You are expected to meet with your sensei at the given location and time. Class dismissed!"

***

Sakura was resting on a stone bench in the shade of a cherry blossom tree, eating her rice balls. She recalled the interruption caused by Naruto and smiled at his impulsive act earlier in class.

_The idiot. Now people are going to get the wrong idea of him._

Footsteps could be heard approaching the girl, who was enjoying the solitude too much to notice. The person stopped in her tracks to glower at her before speaking.

"Oi Forehead!"

A startled kunoichi looked up to find the famous Ino Yamanaka impatiently waiting. She raised a slender eyebrow, curious as to why she would bother talking to her again.

Seeing her innocent face caused the blonde's to contort into a scowl.

"Don't play innocent here! I know you're planning to steal my Sasuke-kun! But let me tell you this! If you ever lay a finger on him, you will regret the day you even laid eyes on him! You don't deserve to be in his presence!"

She drew a kunai and threw it in her direction, though instead of hitting her, it struck the tree behind her. However, the pink haired girl remained unfazed.

"Consider that your first warning!" Ino huffed and marched away, not noticing Sakura's amused expression.

_So that's why she came._

_**Let me at her! She doesn't deserve to live! She **__**will**_ _**d-**_

_Enough. Leave it at that. I –_

A piercing cry interrupted her thoughts. Sakura's eyes widened when her eyes spotted a creature soaring in the sky. A falcon. Not just any falcon. Her falcon. She gave her father a summoning scroll, years ago, to use and call for her help whenever there was an emergency. Not once had he used it. Until now.

Forgetting everything she leaped onto the roofs towards her house with a sinking feeling.

_Please. Please don't let anything happen to them. _

Her house was soon in view, and she could see that the entrance of her house, a hand sticking out at the base of the door. Her eyes widened in horror as she quickened her pace to the body. She didn't want to come closer, in fear of who it was, but her legs refused to listen and moved forward. She knelt by the still body, and stubbornly restrained herself from letting any tears fall.

"Oto-san." she breathed.

She checked his pulse, and to her relief, discovered that he is alive, but sensed that someone was still in the house.

She reached into her pouch to draw out three shuriken. She crept her way near the kitchen, knowing that the intruder would be found there. Honestly, who couldn't hear all that racket? If the person were to attack her family or rob them, shouldn't they at least be a little more quiet? To control her rising anger, she took a deep breath before jumping beneath the archway and throwing her weapons.

To her horror, the shurikens wasn't aimed for an enemy, but at her stepmother Tzuki.

_She did this?_

Thinking quickly, she ran at incredible speed and put her arm in front of Tzuki and cringed as her weaponry sunk deep into her flesh. However, this didn't stop her from pushing the older female against the counter with her foot.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!" Her daughter's eyes met hers, and the teen could see that she was just as confused.

Her brows furrowed. "What am I doing here? What are **you** doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the shop." She quickly removed the weapons to lessen the pain and began to heal herself, her foot still against her victim.

"What. Did. You. Do? Oto-san is on the ground outside by the door."

Tzuki brightened at the question, forgetting about her position and immediately responded with evident joy. "I came home early. I wanted to tell you and your father something important! So I used the scroll and waited, but I couldn't hold it in any longer and told your father," she laughed and continued, eyes dancing, "Apparently he couldn't take in the news and next thing I knew he was on the ground."

Sakura stood astonished by this news. What could it have been exactly to cause her father to pass out like that? Narrowing her eyes, she slowly released her foot. She would have pressed on if Tzuki hadn't run past her with some water. She followed her and stopped to find that she threw it onto her husband's face.

They waited.

Slowly and steadily, he began to regain consciousness. His eyes opened to meet a large pair of fuzzy chestnut and green ones. He groaned as he tried to sit up. Noticing his distress, Sakura ran to his side and hoisted him up.

"Dad? Dad! Are you okay? What happened?"

Once his vision had returned, he saw the concern sketched on his daughter's face and glee in his wife's. He was sure he was going to give out again if Tzuki hadn't splashed more water at him, instantly awakening him. Not to mention the grip his daughter had on him.

"Eh? Tzuki!" he took her hand in his, "is it true? No word of a lie?" Tears of pride were brought to his eyes as he said each word.

Sakura was instantly baffled.

_Huh? What's true? Did I miss out on something here?_

The woman giggled at the look on her face.

_She's so innocent._

Grasping both her hands, she held on to both of them tightly proudly announcing the news.

"Sakura. I'm…I'm…pregnant."

Now it was her turn to pass out.

***

Darkness surrounded her, and she felt that she was on something soft and warm.

Her eyes crept open, letting the light seep in and blind her for a moment. She could hear faint voices, but the only one she was able to depict was a soft female one. Remembering her mother's announcement, she was instantly upright; her swift movement making her go dizzy.

She felt a hand on her back, supporting her so she wouldn't fall.

"-a. -kura. Sakura."

Her vision cleared to reveal a brunette in her mid thirties. Her soft chestnut eyes stared deeply at her, and she could see a look of delight plastered on her angelic appearance.

"Tzuki?"

"Sakura, you shouldn't get up right away. It looked like you couldn't take in the information as well." A laugh then rang in her ears.

Her lips quirked up slightly. "Not my fault was it?"

She gazed out into space, still processing the news. She still couldn't believe it. After years of trying, they were finally going to get what they wanted. All those years of waiting paid off. She couldn't help but faintly smile.

_I'm going to be a sister…__**I'm **__going to be a __**sister! **__I can't believe it! Wait till Naruto…_

It dawned upon her that she didn't know how long she was out for. She looked at Tzuki with a sheepish grin.

"Okaa-San…How long was I out for exactly?"

Her eyes widened when she heard that word. _Okaa-San._ She never called her that before; she maybe said it once or twice but that was all. Since then, she avoided using that word. Ever. Not even when her real mother died. It was like a curse to her. Her eyes went teary, her chest filled with an overwhelming warmth.

"Okaa-San? Okaa-San?" Coming out of her thoughts, she overlooked her daughter's concern and quivered.

"Y-You w-er-e out f-for at le-ast an-an hour. It's a-about o-one n-ow."

Sakura went from blissful to pure shock. She was supposed to meet her team half an hour ago.

"Don't work too hard. And don't have to cook tonight. I'm doing that." She blurted frantically as she made her way out, cursing under her breath as well.

***

"Sakuraaa-Chaaaan! You're laaate! You're never late! What happened?!"

Once she entered the class, a certain blonde ran up to her practically screaming in her ear.

She couldn't help it. He **screamed **in her ear. So she did the only thing that came into mind. She hit his head. Hard.

"Sakuuraa! What was that for?! Ne, you can be so mean sometimes!"

Neglecting her teammates hurt state, she looked around the room. She saw her other stoic teammate, but no one else.

"Sensei isn't here yet?" She thought aloud.

Irritated, Naruto spoke.

"How can he be so damn late?! And he calls himself a ninja…" An idea suddenly came to mind and he snickered as he took a chalkboard eraser and wedged it between the door and archway.

"Naruto…what are you doing?"

He brushed himself of chalk dust and couldn't help but snicker. "That guy deserves it for being this late! He expects us to be on time, but what about him?! This will teach him!"

Upon hearing footsteps, he backed away to watch the scene unravel.

Sasuke, witnessing all this couldn't help but scoff.

_Does he seriously expect him to fall for such a simple trap?_

As the door opened a flash of grey can be seen. He didn't see the brush and once he was under the doorway, it fell on his head.

Sasuke was stunned in disbelief, Sakura eye was twitching, and Naruto fell on the ground from laughter.

"I-I can't b-believe this guy fell-for it!" he gasped between breaths.

The man looked at each of his students, unamused.

"My first impression of you guys…you're all a bunch of idiots."

"What?!"

***

On the rooftops, Team Seven could be found with their new sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Okay, we'll start out with introductions. Tell us your name, like and dislikes, dreams, and hobbies."

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him, "Why should we tell you anything?! I say you start first!"

He sighed, complying anyways.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. There are many things I like and dislike. I don't think about the future much…and I have lots of hobbies…"

Each of his students sweatdropped.

_Is this guy for real?_

He looked at Naruto. "Your turn."

He grinned from ear to ear. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and hate waiting for it to cook! My dream…is to become hokage and have everyone in my village acknowledge me!"

"Good." He turned his gaze to the boy beside him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and don't like many things. My dream is to resurrect my clan and...to kill a certain someone."

_As expected _he thought grimly.

"Lastly, the girl."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like dumplings and hate people who hurt my family and friends. I don't think about the future much, and I enjoy doing a lot of things like reading."

Kakashi pondered over everything he heard. He didn't really find this surprising.

-**Flashback**-

_He was standing at the entrance of the office and knocked on the door. The ANBU who notified him didn't tell him the reason for this sudden request from the Hokage, although he had a hunch. _

"_You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"_

_The elderly man looked up from his scroll. _

"_Kakashi.__ Come in."_

_As he entered, he noticed the stiff posture of the elderly man. His rough hands were now clasped together, and his gaze was unwavering. After a moment of silence, he spoke._

"_Kakashi, are you aware of the situation?"_

"_Depends which one."_

"_You're smart Kakashi. I'm sure it didn't take long for you to figure it out."_

"_Hai."_

_Silence. _

_He spoke again._

"_Each of your students is a valuable asset to this village. You, as their teacher, must not only teach them, but protect them at all costs. Especially Sakura Haruno. Even after the death of her mother, she is still being hunted."_

"_I understand sir." _

"_Good. Take my advice when I say be on your guard. With her around, it'll be like walking into a battle field with a target on your back."_

- **End of Flashback** -

He took a deep breath.

_This might be a lot more work than I expected._

"That's all for the day. You'll start your duties tomorrow."

He was about to leave when he recalled something.

"Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll end up throwing up if you do."

* * *

**Thanks to all who have been reading up to this point! **

**A special thanks to:**

**peinsakusiblings **

**Twisted Musalih **

**sakuraxgaara2233 **

**They have been supporting me and driving me to continue with this story. Thanks guys, you made my day. :D**

**I'll try to update soon! Warning: It will be a while for me to introduce Gaara!**

**This is your **_**absolute **_**last chance to state the pairings you want! It doesn't have to be focused on Sakura you know…**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Team Seven waited at a clearing early the next morning to meet with their new teacher once again.

Naruto clutched his stomach as it growled loud enough for the others to hear.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?! I haven't eaten anything since this morning, and him being late is not helping at all!"

He dramatically fell onto his knees, staring into the sky.

"I don't think I can make it any longer...Sakura-chan. If I die…tell Iruka-sensei…that he owes me seven dollars back for the cup of ramen."

A vein popped in her head.

_Of all things to ask for, he asks for money for ramen? _

Sweatdropping, she responded to his ridiculous request.

"Relax Naruto. I'm sure he'll eventually come by, right Sasuke?"

She turned expectantly to the impassive male who was leaning on a tree.

"Hn."

The boy on the ground glowered at the Uchiha. "Shut up Teme! No one asked you!"

"Sakura did."

He growled slightly, but made no move. Instead he took the rock beside him and threw it at a certain someone's head.

Sasuke glared at him dangerously. No dared to throw something at him. Slowly, he stood up straight, provoking his teammate to challenge him.

As the two prepared for battle, Sakura inwardly groaned. A fight was the last thing on her mind. If she doesn't find a way to stop the two, she'll have to find a way to explain why there will be two funerals in the near future.

_Where's Sensei when you need him?_

With a _poof _a grey haired man could be seen reading a small orange book.

_Speak of the devil._

She peered at the book in his hands and couldn't help but pale when she saw the words printed in bright bold letter on the front.

"_Icha Icha Paradise"? Are you serious?I can't believe I have a pervert for a teacher! _

**Cha! I say we teach him a lesson or two!**

_Still as crazy as ever I see…_

Ignoring the headache developing from her ranting inner, she cleared her throat and spoke, hoping to distract the engaging shinobis.

"So, what are we going to do exactly? I mean, you wouldn't have dragged us here for nothing."

The man glanced up from his novel, and mentally sighed when he closed his book.

_Just when it was getting good too._

Kakashi peeked at his other two students.

_Looks like there was something happening when I wasn't here. _

He shuffled through his pockets, and took out a pair of small bells laced with a sting.

"You'll be doing a survival test. To pass it, you'll have to retrieve a bell from me before noon."

Naruto was now on his feet with a look of skepticism plastered all over his face. "That's all?! Ha! Well there's three of us, and one of you!"

"Don't underestimate your enemy, Naruto. If you do, you just might end up getting hurt...Oh, and if you don't get one by the destined time, you get no lunch."

Naruto paled at those words and automatically went into an outburst. "What?! You can't do that to us! Hmph. Well, at least I know **I'm** getting lunch."

A light glared in his one eye, and he smirked beneath his mask. "What makes you think I'll take it easy on you?" With that he disappeared in smoke.

***

_How the heck am I going to get a bell? But there's only two and there's three of us. So that means one of us isn't going to get lunch. Why would he do that? It's like he expects one of us to be the loser...With that one, the other two will be eating lunch. Maybe there's a way for all of us to get a bell. There's only two though. Unless…_

Sakura felt a sinking feeling come to her when she saw Kakashi's plan unfold before her.

_He's testing to see if we can work as a team. _

Her head made contact with the ground.

_Naruto's probably going to agree to work with me, but what about Sasuke? That guy's so worked up on being a one-man team and killing his brother we'll surely get sent back to the academy._

_**No freaking way! We worked too hard to get sent back to the start! I say we get him into a little 'accident' and just continue the test without him!**_

_That won't work out. We would then have to find a way to help him as we do it._

_**Ugh. Stupid chicken-head…**_

"Fight me!" a voice called out.

Sakua looked up from her hiding spot in the bushes and found Naruto standing out in the open demanding an up close fight with the jounin.

_Is. He. Crazy?!_

_Hn. Moron._

"This isn't what I exactly had in mind when I said 'hiding'-"

They watched Naruto throw punches and kicks, and Kakashi dodging every single one of them with ease. He then disappeared and reappeared behind him, hands forming a seal.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

_What's he doing?_

"Naruto! Move!" Sakura shouted.

She couldn't help it. Her friend had to always get himself into some sort of trouble, leaving her to clean up the mess. She was never amused.

It was too late for him though. One minute he was on solid land, the next he was plunged into the air, landing straight in the water.

_Crap. He knows where I am now. Have to move quick._

**Sasuke's POV**

He witnessed it all. His teacher. The idiot. The water.

Leave it to him to do something stupid like that. Did he really think that he could defeat him? He just barely passed the final test at the academy, and now assumes that he could put up a fight with their teacher. How much stupider could this guy get?

"Naruto! Move!" were the last words he heard before Naruto vanished in the water. He knew that voice.

_Sakura?_

His thoughts were instantly cut short when he heard a rustle behind him. Quickly, he took out his weapon and got into a defensive stance.

"Show yourself."

Nothing.

"If you don't come out now, I'll just have to hunt you myself."

"Not the best words to say…but whatever you say."

To his left, he could see the lazy movement of the gray haired man, coming out from behind a tree, still burying himself in that book of his.

_I have to distract him._

He thrust the weapon in his hand at him, though Kakashi deflected it with a weapon of his own. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he performed hand seals.

"Fireball no Jutsu."

The jounin's eyes widened a fraction at this.

_What?_ _He shouldn't even have enough chakra to do that!_

With a deep breath, he blew out enough fire to destroy his opponent.

When the fire cleared, Sasuke was astonished to find that there was no body.

_Where is he? Side? Above? Behind?_

"Below."

"Wha-"

A hand emerged from the ground and caught a hold of his foot.

"Earth Style: Zanshu no Jutsu!"

**Normal POV**

She jumped onto a tree branch; making her way to the river where her, now wet, friend could be found. Eventually, she found a body of orange and yellow lying on the ground face first. She shook him making him slightly stir.

"Not now Iruka-sensei…"

Irritation flashed through her eyes? Iruka-sensei? Was he serious?

She clenched her fist, and it came in contact with his head.

"Ow! Who – Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes at his clueless state. Honestly, sometimes it surprised her that he even graduated.

"Long story short: I saw you get thrown into the water and I came here to help out. I think, Kakashi-sensei expects us to work as a team so I need you to find Sasuke to come out with this plan…"

***

Kakashi rested himself by a tree.

_He's much stronger than imagined. I wasn't even able to read a bit._

He pulled out his book from his pouch and was about to start reading until a kunai was thrown by his feet. He noted that he didn't sense her presence earlier.

"I see that you've decided to reveal yourself at last Sakura."

"Yeah, well I needed to find the right opportunity to fight you myself."

"I see."

He closed his book.

_Looks like that will have to wait._

***

Naruto ran through the forest, desperately trying to find Sasuke.

_Dammit! Where is he?!_

He halted when he reached a clearing filled with burnt trees and bushes. The ground was crumbled and there in the middle of it all was…a head?

His eyes threatened to fall out at the sight he was seeing. There in the ground, was **the** Sasuke Uchiha. **The** prodigy that made every girl swoon if he simply looked at them. **The **one who acted all cool and calm, and never struggled in a fight.

A rising feeling rose in him and he had to bite his lower lip to keep himself in tact. It rose as each second passed, and it was harder to contain himself. Never in his life, had he had this strong of an urge before.

Once the boy genius turned his neck slightly and saw him, he made a face that made the feeling rise greatly with anticipation. Unable to hold it in any longer, he fell onto the ground in laughter.

***

"Wind style: Ice Wind no Jutsu"

A gust of wind surrounded him and shards of ice could be seen pelting him in all directions. Cuts were shown all over his body, though none were serious enough to deeply affect him...yet.

"Earth Wall no Jutsu!"

She watched as large walls of earth arising from the ground dispelling the wind she created.

He came at her at amazing speed, punching her whenever he saw an opening. Just a little longer.

She found an opening and sought to expose it. Knowing her intentions, he caught her arm and swung her into the ground. She's losing time. Getting up, she charged blocking every strike, and attacking when she saw that he was in a vulnerable state.

Infusing a small amount of chakra into her fist, she punched him him hard enough to force him into a tree and splitting it in half.

Kakashi stared at her, wide-eyed.

_Such power! How could it be that she has this strength? I only know one other person who is capable of such formidable a feat._

He hadn't noticed that the kunoichi had him just where she wanted him.

She threw explosive tags at the trees surrounding him and bound in a different direction.

_We're running out of time. Naruto, where are you?_

***

"Hahaha! I can't believe you Teme! Of all people! Hahaha!"

"Shut up Dobe. Just get me out."

He was still snickering when he spoke "Not a chance Teme. You'll just leave. I could be out there helping Sakura-chan, instead I came here to tell you the plan."

He gave him a long cold stare. Most likely, if he wasn't immobilized he would gladly break every single one of this guy's bones. He grunted.

"No."

"What do you mean no?!"

"It means what it means Dobe."

"But Sakura-chan said that we had to work as a team!"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Will you just-"

"No."

"You little-!"

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

"Sakura-chan?"

***

She leaped from tree to tree, trying to lure her pursuer in her trap. A shuriken whizzed past her, cutting her cheek. Cursing, she boost more chakra into her feet to speed up. She was a safe distance from him when she sensed two other familiar chakra signatures. She made a right, making sure that Kakashi would still follow.

Satisfied, she continued running until she saw a distinct figure yelling at…a head?

Unsure of what to make of the situation, she called out.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

The blonde face was in view and seemed to say something, but she couldn't make out the words. Once she was close enough, Sakura stopped by them and glanced back and forth between the two questioningly.

"Don't ask."

She knelt by her buried teammate and attempted to help him out when a spike of foreign chakra could be felt.

"It's you! Prepare yourself! This is for what you did earlier!"

Naruto's hands crossed each other. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Numerous amounts of Narutos could be seen behind them in an offensive stance. By the time they made their move, a buzzer was heard in a distance.

"You fail."

***

In the opening lay Sasuke and Sakura, and Naruto tied up against a wooden post.

"I can't believe we failed! All this work…for nothing!"

_You can say that again…_

"Your failure was your own fault! Your lack of teamwork brought you all down, therefore you couldn't accomplish your goal!"

He turned to Naruto. "Your impulsiveness put your team in jeopardy! The moment Sasuke insulted you, you turned your back on him, and even fought back with him!"

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be antagonizing your teammates. Naruto was willing to risk himself to help you! He could have left you behind, but he searched for you and stayed just to help you!"

"Sakura. You honestly thought you could have taken me on alone? Never underestimate your opponent or you'll end up dead!"

He looked at each of his students in the eye. "You must always work as a team, protect each other, no matter the circumstance. You have one more chance." He pointed at Naruto. "Don't give him any food, or I'll send you back to the academy." He stalked away without another word.

Before they could eat, a loud growl can be heard in the air. Their heads darted towards Naruto.

"Hungry much?"

When he didn't answer, Sakura took her chopsticks and held up some food to Naruto's mouth.

"Eh? Sakura, I can't! Didn't you hear a thing he said?"

"Shut up and eat Dobe."

"You know what Teme? You're a -"

"Naruto, I know he told us not to. But it doesn't matter, you need the energy. And don't worry. I'm not that hungry." Sakura interrupted, hoping to prevent another argument between the two.

She prodded him to eat, which he gladly accepted. The moment the food entered his mouth, dark clouds formed above them and Kakashi was there in an instant.

"You broke the rules!"

"It doesn't matter, he needed our help. We're a team."

"Yeah! Yeah! We're a team! So we stick together!"

"Is that your excuse?! Because you're a team?"

"Hai, you said so yourself: 'You must always work as a team, protect each other, no matter the circumstance.'"

The storm behind him only grew.

"You…pass" The clouds cleared, and sun came out of hiding.

"W-What?"

"You pass. You've learned the value of your comrades therefore you pass. Hmm. You guys are the first. Everyone else would just listen to everything I say."

"Alright! You hear that? We made it!"

"We're right here Dobe."

"Shut it Teme!"

"Enough. Tomorrow we begin our training."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Is someone going to help me out here?!"

* * *

**Finally done! ^^ The chapter I mean.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Peinsakusiblings**

**ForeverFighter**

**Lady of Dreams and Nightmares**


	5. Chapter 5

"Target located. Get ready."

They remained in their hidden position, waiting expectantly. A shadow could be seen in the light, creeping towards them. Naruto took the opportunity to jolt for their prey, chasing after it when it sensed danger.

"Naruto, what's your position?" called a voice with traces of annoyance.

"Stupid-thing-won't stay-still! Ow! It-It...you little-!"

"It would help if you told us where you are now."

"It's going to Sakura-chan!"

"Eh...?" She peered from the shadows of the alley way she was cloaked in. She saw that he was right, there Naruto was causing an uproar chasing something small that was coming in her direction. She took the crate nearby and contained the creature. Unfortunately, her fellow conrade didn't expect this; he ended slamming against the alley wall.

***

"Kakashi-sensei!" he whined "When are we going to do a **real **mission?"

Their team had completed a number of missions, with the most recent one involving a cat, lots of running, and a frightening land lady. To be frank, Naruto wasn't taking it well.

His teacher couldn't help but roll his eyes at him. "Aren't you happy with the duties you have so far?" sarcasm dripping with every word. The blonde remained oblivious.

"No! It's **so** boring! We're getting the worst missions possible! I want to do something with real action!"

"...Fine."

"S-Seriously?!" Excitement filled his eyes at the very thought of it.

"Seriously. Tomorrow we meet at the gates at eight am sharp."

***

"Sakura-chan, you've done well for the day. We'll resume your training tomorrow."

"No. I can do it. Just a little bit longer."

"You're getting tired, you must rest."

"I'm fine."

A fragile hand was placed on her shoulder. Sakura stopped to look at the elderly lady with jet black hair that was loosely tied at the back, her piercing coal eyes bore into hers, and her wrinkles and fragile looking state was often at her advantage in battle. There was a pleading in her eyes and she sighed in defeat.

"Only for a few minutes Baa-chan."

The two seated themselves by an ancient tree that has been around for generations. As they began to eat, she observed the young girl with a sense of pride. She excelled at everything she was taught, putting all her effort in the work assigned. She never complained once, dealt with all the obstacles like a puzzle. Despite her hardships, she still managed to have a smile to show, helping others when necessary. Yes. She was ready. She pulled a small rectangular box wrapped in lavender paper and tied together with a pink ribbon.

"Sakura-chan. This belonged to your mother before she died. It's an heirloom that was passed down to each female of the family when they were believed to be mature enough." Her grand daughter opened her mouth to object though was cut short with a wave of her hand.

"You are ready. More than ready. Don't you dare deny it," her mouth formed a smile "You're so much like your mother. It's a shame she isn't here to see what a woman you're growing into. She'd be proud."

She placed the gift in her hands, chuckling at her dumbfounded character.

***

They were walking deep in the woods by noon. They had left at dawn to escort someone by the name of Tazuna, a bridge builder, to the Village of the Mist and were ordered to protect him at all costs.

**-Flashback-**

"_This is Tazuna, a bridge builder that needs to be escorted to the Village of the Mist to complete a project linking two villages together. Your job is to make sure he reaches there safely and is out of harm's way."_

_The man examined each person. A look of disappointment washed his face. "What a bunch of brats. They don't even look like ninjas. The especially stupid one from here."_

_Naruto glanced around, curious of whom he was speaking of until it dawned upon him what had happened. He angerily pointed at him," Do you have any idea who you're talking to?! You're talking to the future Hokage! Believe it!"_

**-End of Flashback-**

Kakashi abruptly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"..."

"Ka-"

"Quiet."

Sakura aware of the potential danger they were in, got into a defensive stance. Tension filled the air. She surveyed the area and, for the first time, sensed another chakra signature. Her grip tightened around the kunai in her hand.

"Get down!"

She ducked just in time as something flew past them. However, she saw that the old man's reaction was slower and would eventually get hit, so she did the first thing that came into mind. She used herself as a shield to block the attack.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke growled in frustration. Was she trying to get herself killed? There's no way someone would survive an attack with such power. He had to do something. For her sake. He was about to move when what he saw next left him frozen and speechless.

Sakura, the moment she was supposed to be hit, took her free hand to grasp the handle of the weapon. Despite the momentum, she, with all her strength, thrust the tip of it to the ground earning a small crater surrounding it. She hunched over, bangs covering her eyes, panting.

"Sir...are you...alright?"

Tazuna only managed a small nod. He clearly underestimated her since the beginning.

"My, my. What an interesting little girl."

Their heads veered towards a tall muscular man with bandages wrapped around his lower face. His head band had the symbol of the Village of the Mist on it with a deep cut through the middle. He stared dangerously at the female in possession of his sword.

"An amazing feat for someone as young as yourself. You might even be a worthy opponent."

Kakashi stepped in his path, restricting him from moving any further.

"I see I get to meet the Copy Ninja: Kakashi Hatake. What an honor it is to at last meet the famous Sharingan user."

Sasuke went numb at these words. The Sharingan? Impossible. The only ones known to have that Kekkai Genkai was his family. He narrowed his eyes at him.

_What's he hiding?_

Naruto took a step forward, but was stopped by his sensei.

"No Naruto. You should leave this to me. He's too strong for you. At this rate...I have no choice." He raised his hand and, lifting his headband, revealed a scarred eye mismatching his black ones. It was red and had three commas that swirled in a circular motion.

"Heh. I look forward to watching you die." He leapt onto the water. "Hidden Mist No Jutsu."

He disappeared in a thick fog, concealing himself and leaving them on guard. Sakura's grip on the sword tightened, baring her knuckles. She knew he was going to come for his sword. Afterall, it was the main weapon he would most likely use in a fight taking into consideration he just tried to kill them with it. She didn't notice Sasuke shifting closer to her. Instead, she cried in pain as she felt a sharp object sink into her skin, shredding some of her internal organs. She let go of the blade, allowing it to return to its original owner, to clutch the dagger.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran over to her, panicking when he saw the wound.

"Don't worry about me! Look after the others!"

"You're hurt!"

"It doesn't matter!"

She saw that he was going to protest again, but gave him the _another-word-and-you-die_ look making him shrink away.

Kakashi aimed for his chest, but hit thin air instead. He jumped into the air, barely missing the blade when it was swung over is head. He threw shurikens is various directions in hopes of injuring him. However, he heard each one fall to the ground. He ran towards the shadowed figure and came close enough to see his hands move. Preparing for the worst, he summoned earth walls to deflect the attack of water that threatened to crush him under its pressure.

An immense gust of wind blew altered its direction, destroying the barriers and carried away the fog. On the water ahead of him was the missing ninja with a gash on his side due to the little storm.

He didn't have time to question the event, seeing as he was forming signs again. He mimicked them on time to counter the strike. "Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu!"

Two water dragons were created and charged at each other at top speed, only to collide together joining the lake once again.

_I have to finish this. Now._

Drawing some chakra, he did some hand seals to fast for the naked eye to see. The earth quaked as a creature of earth rose from the ground, bringing the final blow upon their opponent.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ello puppets ^^**

**Thanks for being patient enough o wait for this chapter. Sorry to disappoint, but it's not as good as I hoped becuase I hoped becuase...well...it's kind of boring. :S**

**Special Thanks to:**

**peinsakusiblings**

**Twisted Musalih**

**Forever Fighter**

**Mrgrtpacheco**

**VALLED**

**I promise I will introduce Gaara...eventually. He'll be in the chapter after the next...I hope.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you ready? Once you start, there's no turning back."

"I'm ready."

"It's not like all the others. This one's different."

"I told you I'm ready. I can do this. I'm not going to turn back now."

"Good. Because it's not ramen."

"..."

"..."

"Nani?!"

"Can't back out. You already gave your word."

"But Sakuraaa-chaaan...!"

"Hn. It's you fault Dobe."

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!"

"All of you just eat. You're giving me a headache."

***

When they finished eating, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were directed to an opening in a forest nearby the bridge under construction. During the fight between their teacher and the mysterious bounty, Kakashi somehow earned a broken leg and ended up with crutches, much to his annoyance.

His eyes creased and they could tell he was smiling. "Today, we're going to climb trees."

"Tree...climbing?"

"Yes, tree climbing. Watch."

Gripping his crutches, he placed one foot on the tree, and began to slowly walk upwards. The three watched in amazement at this feat.

"He...He's walking...vertically?" Naruto breathed. A vein then popped in his head, "How do you expect us to do something like that?!"

At last, he stopped to rest himself on a branch.

"Listen well and you'll understand." He paused, making sure that he wouldn't be interrupted before continuing. "Every person has something called chakra in them. It's a sort of energy that allows you to perform jutsus; if you master the control of your chakra, you can pull off just about any jutsu. It's most difficult to control it at your feet considering you need the concentration while you're moving." He threw a kunai by each of their feet, "For today, you are to climb as far as you can up the tree. Use those to mark how far you've made it up."

"Ha! This will be a piece of cake!"

"Quit bragging then, and show."

Naruto took the weapon from the ground. He charged at the tree, barely making a step before falling to the ground. "Owww, that huuurt..."

Sasuke ran half way up, jumped into the air and landed softly on the ground. "Damn."

Sakura was nowhere to be found. Kakashi searched for a head of pink, but to no avail.

"What are you looking for?"

His head twisted to the source of the voice, and, to his amazement, he saw her sitting there beside him legs dangling, eyes curious and innocent as ever.

"Woah, you already made it all the way to the top! Way to go Sakura-chan!!"

"Looks like the girl has the best chakra control. Right now, she's closest to be Hokage..."

They watched as Sasuke and Naruto struggled, marking the tree each chance they got.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have any idea what you're going to do when he comes back?"

Kaksahi kept his gaze forward, thoughts wandering.

**-Flashback-**

_A young boy arrived in time to watch the man collapse on the ground. His long hair was pinned up, his pale skin flawless. He wore an Hunter mask, hiding his face from the others. _

_"I thank you for the trouble you went through. I've been hunting him for days, but to no avail. On be half of the village, I sincerely apologize for the trouble he's caused you."_

_He placed the knocked out nin's arm over his shoulder and disappeared in a puff of smoke. _

**-End of Flashback-**

"So, you know?"

He heard her scoff. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't. That man is alive because of that boy who came and took him away. Who was he anyways?"

"Zubasa. Hidden Mist's missing nin. He might as well be a lethal weapon with all his gruesome homicides."

"And the boy?"

"Probably one of his comrades coming to get him out of trouble."

"What do you plan to do now that he's alive?"

He turned to look at her, expression grim. "We wait for his next move. Be on your guard though, he'll do anything it takes to accomplish his goal."

***

Tazuna looked up from his work, seeing that his "body guard" was still sitting there looking out to the sea.

"Remind me again why you're here?"

Her head circled around, green orbs meeting brown. "To make sure you're out of harm's way."

"Where are the others?"

"Training."

"Shouldn't you be joining them?"

She only shrugged in response, looking out to the sea once again.

***

A young boy was sitting beside a bed with an injured man in it. He was recovering faster than expected and he surmised that he would be moving again in the next day or so. A movement coud be heard, and he saw his master stir, slowly opening his eyes. He stood up from his seat with a small smile on his face. "You shouldn't move too much. It's better if you rest for a little longer."

He ignored his request, and asked a question instead. "Have they come?"

His expression turned dark at this. "Yes. I've already dealt with them."

Understanding the real meaning behind his words, he stared up at the ceiling.

"You know, there was a girl there with them. She just might be worthy for a fight."

"What makes you so sure?"

He shifted slightly, a smirk formed beneath his bandages. "I just do."

***

The following morning Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi left for the bridge with Tazuna. Naruto had used too much chakra the previous night, so they let him rest for the day until he had enough energy to get back up on his feet. Sakura knew something else happened that night. When they arrived at the house they were staying in the two were covered in cuts and bruises leaving her to tend to their injuries. They even refused to talk or look at each other, which heavily filled the atmosphere with tension. It concerned her that the two were acting this way and she hoped that the two would resolve soon. She quickened her pace to match with her comrade's.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Hn."

"You know if something's bugging you, you can talk to me."

"Hn."

Her patience was beginning to wear thin.

_What's with this guy?_

_**I know! This guy always acts like there was a stick shoved up his –**_

_Not all the time. Just now. _

"Sasuke, I know something happened between you and Naruto. Don't bottle it all inside. It'll just hurt you in the end. Trust me. I know-"

"And what would you know? You don't know anything about hurt." He stopped to glare at the girl "You don't know or understand anything. You're worse than Naruto."

Those words made her heart sink. Not because he thought she wouldn't understand. Not because he snapped at her. Not even because he thought she was worse than Naruto. No. What angered her was the fact that he thought so low of Naruto. Sure he wasn't the smartest person in the village, or top student of the class. But he should at least be treated with some dignity.

Sakura clenched her fist; her head lowered covering her eyes with her bangs.

"No. You're the one who doesn't understand. You don't know what it's like to have never met your parents. To be hated by the entire village because of who you are." She met his gaze, ignoring his confused expression. It was when he heard her next words did he understand whom she was speaking of.

"Don't ever talk about Naruto that way! You don't understand anything about him!" Her fist collided with his face and he fell to the ground from the force.

Picking himself up, he watched her storm off.

_Is that why she's angry? She doesn't seem to…react normally does she? _His features became dark. _Stupid girl. She'll never understand. She doesn- _

His thoughts were cut short as a cry of pain echoed in the air. Tilting his head, his eyes widened at the scene. In a distance, there was Tazuna on the ground, clutching his arm, with a man, hovering over him, with a sword that threatened to end his life. Behind him was the boy he saw a few days earlier waiting patiently for the deed to be done.

A blur of pink dashed in front time to counter the final blow. They came close enough to spot Sakura, kunai in hand, standing defiantly in front of the one and only Zubasa. His sword added pressure to her kunai, as if wanting to break it with its might. He caught sight of Sasuke and Kakashi rapidly approaching them and withdrew jumping a few yards back.

"Heh, it seems she's not alone Haku." He had a sly smile on his face.

"We meet again. I was itching for another fight."

"Sakura, Sasuke stay with Tazuna."

"That won't be happening any time soon" a gentle voice rang. Sasuke ducked his head, missing the needle aimed for the pressure point on his neck.

"A bit too slow if you ask me." He smirked.

"I expected as much from you. Your speed might even match mine. Unfortunately, you will not be my opponent for this battle." He shifted his gaze to Sakura.

Realizing his intentions, she jumped to the side to ensure that none of the attacks directed at her would harm Tazuna and Sasuke.

"Sakura! Don't be stupid, you can't fight someone like him!" he berated.

"Sakura is it? The pleasure is mine." He made some hand seals and ice mirrors instantly surrounded her.

"Sakura!"

***

She punched the mirrors with all her might, hoping that it would shatter or at least crack. Much to her horror, not a single scratch could not be found.

"It's pointless trying to break them. It's too thick to break and too cold to melt. It's pointless even trying to escape." His many clones in the mirror jumped out of the mirrors at incredible speed and struck her with his needles, blood oozing out each wound.

**Sasuke's POV**

He couldn't watch her go through it. Each cut looked deeper and deeper. He had to do something. He created a clone to stay by Tazuna.

He didn't care if he'd get be punished. He had to set things right with her. He sped in, pushing her to the ground taking in all the pain of the needles piercing his flesh. His obsidian eyes locked with her green ones before everything went black.

**Sakura's POV**

He collapsed on top of her. But even then, Haku's relentless blows continued, further scarring his body. She tightly shut her eyes.

_I have to do something or else we're both dead! Sasuke…please be all right!_

Mustering all the strength she could, she pushed off his body. More blood trickled down her body, her pale skin now deathly white.

She closed her eyes, expanding her chakra to pinpoint the real Haku. Her thoughts roamed, she thought of nothing, she felt at peace. A sudden spike in chakra disturbed her thoughts; her eyes snapped open. Quickly making hand seals a small green glow formed in her hands.

She charged towards her target, eyes burning with determination.

"Byakko Abiimu!"

Her hand struck flesh, covering her hands in blood. His body fell limp, but that didn't matter at the moment. She bolted for another still body in the middle of the dissolving mirrors.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!"

She checked his pulse. Terror immobilized her. His pulse felt was weak. He wasn't going to make it.

_No! No! No! This isn't supposed to happen! This can't happen! I won't let it! Not again!_

Desperately, she made signs, once again, to save a life instead of taking it. She hesitated before touching him. Her eyes brimmed with hope as she witnessed the cuts disappear, neglecting the new ones that etched hers.

It wasn't until every last cut was gone did she fall into his awakening arms.

____________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Thanks for being this patient! I **_**really **_**hope that you liked this chapter! :)**

**I'm too tired to give special thanks, but I sincerely thank those who have been reviewing this story! **

**Next chapter is when Gaara will be introduced! Yay ^^**

**Oh, and Happy Halloween! Did you dress up and give out candy? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto walked down the streets, on his way to the hospital for the nth time that day.

His friend, as the nurses put it, was recovering at an inhumane rate. When they admit her in the emergency room, they were sure she wouldn't make it.

They stayed behind, fearing the worst. She lost too much blood; her major arteries were severed, had several fractured bones in her hands, and the gashes on her body were deep enough to take weeks to mend. Doctors and surgeons were up all night repairing damaged tissues and pumping blood into her body to stabilize her condition.

She almost didn't make it.

Her parents came once they heard the news. Her father went hysterical. Her mother sobbed to no end. Sasuke remained stoic. Kakashi sat there, grave. Naruto was apprehensive and in turmoil. Many emotions clashed with each other; he wasn't sure how to react.

After what felt like ages, the doctor came out to declare that she was in a stable state, and that she just needed to rest.

Even then, he couldn't sleep. He visit her every chance he got.

He stopped in his tracks as two children were blocking his way on the path, one boy the other a girl.

He felt a sudden pressure on his back. An arm linked around his neck, trying to close off any air from entering his body. His eyes narrowed.

"Konohamaru. What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Eh? You're supposed to be on your knees now!" His grip tightened, expecting his rival to go blue.

"Konohamaru-kun. I don't think that's going to help much…" the girl approached with a dubious look.

"No! It will work!" He continued to grunt, struggling to take Naruto down. Eventually, he grew weary and slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

"I'll…get…you…next…time…"

"Next time," he grinned, " But not now. I have to visit Sakura-chan in the hospital."

"Now? Why don't you hang out with us? Teach us some new cool moves!"

"I have to visit Sakura-chan. Maybe tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday!"

"Relax! How about after the visit?" He brushed aside him, continuing to make his way to the white building.

Behind him, the boy grumbled when an idea came into his mind. With a sly grin he casually walked forward.

"Actually, I just came from there and she said that she didn't want you there."

He smirked as Naruto halted. "Huh? What are you talking about?" His features reflected the disturbance arising in him.

"She doesn't want you there. Told me you were really annoying and loud."

"Sakura-chan wouldn't say that! She wouldn't! We're friends!"

"Well that's what she said."

"I don't believe a word you say. She just wouldn't say that!"

"Naruto, who would you believe if someone said that they didn't want to be seen, Sakura or me?"

"Sakura."

"Exact- wait what?!"

"Sakura-chan. At least she's honest."

He breathed in to prevent his anger from getting the better of him.

"Naruto." He stressed, "Would you really want to annoy Sakura more? She'll get angry and ignore you."

His words sunk in. He paled before slowly circling around. Konohamaru willed himself to not feel sorry as he watched Naruto walk away dejectedly, shoulders slumped.

"Hey wait up!" He, along with his other two forgotten friends, scrambled to catch up with the blonde. Irritated by his response, he figured it was better to set things right.

"Aww. I'm sure she didn't mean it like that Naruto. She's probably just cranky because of that old lumpy bed she has to sleep in." he chirped nervously.

This appeared to lighten his mood because his hunched back bolted up right, his eyes glinted in the light, and a large grin was plastered on his face.

"You're right! She wouldn't say that unless she had a real good reason! Good thinking kid!"

His eye twitched. " Kid?! I'm not a kid! I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi! Start saying it right!"

Naruto snickered "Anything you say…**kid**."

He wouldn't take it any longer. He pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You know what?! You're not going to get the ramen I was going to buy you!"

"Ramen?! Wait!"

"Not a chance!" He continued to run down the street away from a certain blonde. That is, until he crashed into someone. Hard.

"Ouch!"

He looked up from the ground to find someone tall, around Naruto's age, glaring down at him. He was dressed in complete black. Purple marks were painted onto his face, and a heavy bandaged item was on his back.

"That hurt…brat." His arm shot to the boy's neck having a firm grip around his scarf, making it difficult for him to break free.

"Konohamaru!"

A female voice was heard from behind him. "Stop it. We'll end up getting into trouble." A blonde with four pigtails stepped into view. She was fairly tall, her white dress complementing her charcoal eyes. A large fan can also be seen on her back.

"Heh. Let me have my fun first."

"Get away from him!" Naruto bolted from where he was, charging full speed at the intruder. With a simple gesture of his hand he ceased, unable to move no matter how hard he tried.

_Looks like leaf genin aren't that strong._

"You know, it looks like you need to be taught a lesson." His arm pulled back, ready to strike when a surge of pain shot up his hand forcing compelling him to release his scapegoat.

"You guys don't belong here."

They looked up to a tree, where the owner of the voice was. Sitting on a branch with another rock in hand was a certain black-haired teen, face unsurprisingly emotionless.

He's cute.

_Another punk to handle…_

_Why is _he_ here?!_

"Sasuke-teme! Get lost! I was doing fine!"

"Didn't look like it from here."

"Why don't you come down here and take a closer look?!" He rolled up his sleeve, preparing to give him the beating of his life.

"I admit, it's nice to see you two talking again. Though this isn't how I expected it to be."

Appearing in a whirl of cherry blossoms stood a green-eyed pinkette grinning from ear to ear. Faded scars covered her arms, legs, and neck; a cast enveloped her right hand.

Her entrance didn't seem please her teammates.

"What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital."

She stuck out her tongue at the Uchiha. "Well, I now I'm not. I managed to persuade them to let me go. Besides, Naruto didn't visit."

"Eh? I thought you didn't want me to come! You said I was annoying you!"

"What? I never said that to anyone. No one else came today, other than you."

A menacing aura emanated from him. He turned to glare at the fidgeting youth.

"Konohamaru…"

The two nins by the side watched as the blue-eyed teen chased around the boy, waving his arms and shouting out threats.

"I've had enough of this." The male snarled. He set down the load on his back, ready to launch an attack.

"Kankuro. Stop it." At the sound of the deep voice, everyone froze in place.

On a branch next to Sasuke, was a teen with short red hair. There were dark circles surrounding his light turquoise eyes, and he had a tattoo that said "love" on the left of his forehead. A gourd was strapped onto his back.

How long was he there for?

"You're an embarrassment to our village." His hands joined together, and he reappeared in front of the leaf ninjas in a gust of sand.

"S-Sorry Gaara, the-"

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you."

His mouth was shut in an instant.

_Who is this guy? _Sasuke jumped down from his place and stood next to Sakura.

"Why are you here?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Anything that happens in my village is of my concern."

"The Chuunin Exams."

His head darted to the girl next to him. Knowing what he was going to say next, she cut him off before he could start.

"They're from the Village of the Sand. Even if they're our allies, they can't enter without permission. The only other reason they would come here would be because of the Chuunin Exams."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "My, you leaf genin aren't as dumb as I thought."

"Hey take that back!"

"It's a compliment you idiot. At least, it is to her."

"I'll have you know that-"

"Naruto, relax. He's not worth it."

"Better listen to her" the corner of his lip quirked up, "After all, you'd just embarrass yourself if you even try."

That brought Naruto to the peak. He ran at top speed, ready to slice open his throat.

Kankuro waited with anticipation for the upcoming attack when a burst of sand shot out from behind him. It slammed into the runner's body and he violently coughed out blood.

"Naruto!" She ran to the limp body and placed his head onto her shoulder. She looked up to find sand swirling around the redhead and her eyes met his for the first time.

His eyes were emotionless, and judging from the deep circles he hadn't slept for a while.

When he looked into her eyes, he saw…curiosity? Wonder? **Gratitude**?

He didn't expect this. Most of the time, when people laid eyes on him they would cower away in fear or turn away in disgust. But not her. She was a different story altogether.

His team made their way to leave.

"Wait." They turned to the caller.

"What's your name?"

The female blushed. "Me?"

"No. The one with the gourd."

There was a moment of silence before he responded.

"Gaara No Sabaku." He paused. "And yours?"

He smirked that famous smirk of his. "Uchiha Sasuke."

His gaze averted to the pinkette, much to her astonishment.

"Eh…"

"Oi! You there!"

Sourly, he glanced to the side and saw a man in a green vest panting. His eyes were stormy as he looked at the bent over kunoichi.

"**You **shouldn't be out here. Return with me to the hospital immediately for medical attention."

Medical attention?

His irritation dissolved and his curiosity was further piqued. He looked her up and down and noticed for the first time the scars that covered her body. He could tell that she endured a bit too much in a serious battle and seeing that she was standing without trouble meant that she had to be strong. But he quickly brushed that aside.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "She said she was already discharged from the hospital."

"Ha! That's what she says. What you don't know is that she escaped from her room leaving a substitute in her place."

"Escape?"

"Yeah," he shot her a murderous glare, "she locked me in the medical closet and left a note saying that she was going for a 'walk.'"

All eyes turned to her. She grinned sheepishly. "I needed fresh air."

"It doesn't matter now. You need to come back with me."

"It hasn't even been five minutes."

"Now."

"Fine. Fine. But at least get this guy some help." She gestured to her injured friend. He nodded in response, hoisted him over his shoulder and left for the hospital knowing fully well it was best to not ask questions.

She turned to the newcomers. "I apologize on his behalf for his behavior. He's just not in the mood today." She turned to leave, though something caught her foot. Peering down, she noticed sand stopped her from moving. She twisted around questioningly.

Even after using the sand, it still confused him why she wasn't at least cringing.

"Your name."

Instead of an answer, she disappears in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

___________________________________________________

There you go. Gaara is now introduced. I know it may not seem like a lot of …pizzazz at first. But over time, it will happen…if you want it to :)

**Thanks a lot to:**

**Twisted Musalih**

**ForeverFighter**

**Yoi No Chi**

**xkittycatgirlx**

**SasoLOVE111**

**You guys motivate me to go farther. :D**

**My age…? That's for me to know and you to find out ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think of it so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

She never told him her name. She just disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

He clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood from his hands. He never felt so frustrated as he did now. It was truly strange for him to feel this way; over a girl of all things. He could brush them off easily, like they were nothing. All the girls he met were annoying, loud, and avoided him at all costs. But not this one. She treated him like he was _human_. This made her foreign. Mysterious. He couldn't understand her. To make things worse, he couldn't stop thinking of her.

Stupid girl.

If only she knew who he really was. That would make her shrink in fear for sure. Then she wouldn't be a problem for him. That wouldn't matter would it though?

Stupid girl.

She'll be safe from him.

For now.

* * *

Sakura stared at the white walls, bored as ever. She had returned from the hospital shortly after her friend got injured from the sand nin. Since then, she stayed by his side, even if he was in better a condition than her. She watched his chest rise and fall, his face peaceful.

_Poor guy. He must have had it pretty hard._

The red-haired shinobi crept into her mind at she remembered their fight. It was strange how he looked surprised when he saw her. She didn't understand why. It was as if he expected her to do something out of the ordinary.

That wasn't the only thing that caught her attention. There was also his eyes. They were cold. Merciless. It reminded her of Sasuke a bit. He must have gone through something terrible to have those kind of eyes. She wished she could help the two. It's a shame her teammate was such an arrogant jerk.

She wondered when she would see him again.

* * *

It's been a few hours, and Naruto still has not stirred from his deep slumber. Sakura began to wonder if she should either call in the nurse or just interfere with the medical procedures.

_It hasn't even been ten minutes. Just wait a bit more Sakura. Just a bit more. _

She heard a knock at the door; she tilted her head slightly and found Sasuke standing there.

"Kakashi sent me here." he explained.

_Well that clears things up a bit, but why would Kakashi send him here and not come with him?Maybe he wanted to come?_

Sakura brushed that reason aside. There's no way Sasuke would never come to visit her or Naruto, out of all people, willingly. He entered, taking his seat across from the two and waited in silence. All that was heard was the clock ticking as time went by, and the even breaths the unconscious blond took.

"So...How's it been for you so far?"

"Fine."

"...Nice weather today isn't it?"

"Sure."

She raised an eyebrow. "...Do you happen to like pie?"

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes. She knew he didn't have a diverse number of responses, but really now, was he going to at least _try _to talk to her?

The figure in the bed began to stir slightly, bringing Sakura to her feet instantly. She rushed to the bed, hand on the edge and face worried.

"Naruto! Are you awake? Tell me you're okay!"

His eyes were clenched shut, but Sakura managed to hear the words that uttered out of his mouth.

"Geez Ba-Chan, I don't remember you being this loud in the morning..."

Her hands balled up and, despite her effort to restrain herself, it impacted with the patient's head. Naruto's body flew out of the bed, crashing into the wall before landing with a loud _thud _onto the floor.

_Dobe._

She marched towards Naruto and held him by the collar. Although he is now conscious, he was unable to comprehend his childhood friend's violent behavior. Having an angered Sakura was the last thing he wants to deal with. All he knew was that if he didn't a means to escape he'll be sent straight to the emergency room, either half dead or worse, again.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, calm down. I-I didn't mean to do it. It j-just that, you know..."

She waited, increasing his anticipation, before answering in a frighteningly clam voice. "No, Naruto. I don't. But I'll give you five seconds to explain."

Her grip tightened, temper rising with each passing millisecond.

He shifted his feet, gulping at the thought of what will happen to him.

He sat in boredom, watching him suffer under her wrath.

"My, my. I'm gone for only a bit and you guys already managed to start a ruckus."

Kaksahi sat on the window's ledge lazily with his book held loosely in his hand. He arrived just in time to see the fist of the pinkette rise, and stop midway to look at her teacher.

"Late as usual Kakashi-sensei."

"I was on my way, but then I saw this lost kitten-"

"Lies! All lies!"

Naruto, instead of worrying over the evil entity looming over him, took the opportunity to accuse Kakashi for his excuse of tardiness.

"Sensei, you have to be one of the worst liars I've ever met! To think that you are one of the best ninjas here!"

He sighed in exasperation. His first team is not what he expected them to be. Not only were they accident prone, but they just had to brand him as _the _liar of Konoha. Things were looking brighter already.

He looked outside the window, and spoke. "So I've heard of your little incident earlier outside the hospital."

Remembering what had happened, Naruto instantly flared up. "Those ninjas! Where are they?! They couldn't have gone that far! Once I find them-"

"Those sand nins are most likely joining the Chuunin Exams."

"We know that part already Kaksahi-sensei."

"Oh? That saves me a lot of work, I'll just get straight to the point then. You will also be part of the exams."

"Eh?!"

"You have been qualified to be part of the Chuunin Exams."

Sakura's grasp on Naruto loosened, setting him free. She didn't know how to react. This came...unexpectedly. She knew most teams their age would be joining the exams, but honestly speaking, she didn't expect them to be one. This excited her a bit; but at the same time frightened her. What if something were to happen? To her family of all people? Or her team? No she can't let this happen.

There's only one option for her.

She won't be participating in the exams.

* * *

**Hey guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy the past few weeks and didn't find the time to continue. It may be a bit disappointing and not as good, but the next chapter will be more...focused on Sakura's and Gaara's perspectives.**

**I'm too tired now to list those who have encouraged me and reviewed, but I just want to say thank you to all who have both read, and reviewed my story. **

**Oh and on a separate note, I may be editing some of the chapters for this story.**

**Thanks again!! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"This place is so boring, there's nothing to do. Hey, where are those guys we saw earlier?"

"Kankuro," a low voice hissed quietly, "it's better not to bring that up again." The blonde tilted her head towards the person on the window sill, who was staring intently at the moving dots below.

"He's been like that ever since. He hasn't eaten, spoken, or moved. Just…sat there."

"You don't have to worry about him," he waved his hand "he's usually like that whenever we're not on an assignment. Unless, something's bugging him he won't do anything."

"That's my point. He hasn't done anything yet. Remember what happened earlier with the leafs?"

A small growl was let out at the recollection of their encounter. "Yeah, that stupid dimwit tried to attack us."

"Not him. I'm talking about the girl. Did you see the way she looked at Gaara?"

His hand covered his mouth as he coughed into it, although it sounded more like a laugh. "Sorry, all I remember is her hair. Seriously, who has _pink_ hair?"

"_She_ does. Now shut up and listen."

His face became solemn, knowing full well that if he didn't his teammate would unleash a whole new level of pain.

"That girl. When she looked at him, it wasn't like the others'." His brows knit together as she spoke, "She was thinking about something else. And when he saw that, he tried to stop her when she tried to leave."

They stayed quiet for a while. They knew what this meant.

A gust of wind blew in the room, and they turned to find that they were the only ones in the room.

"Crap."

The fact that he wasn't there wasn't good. They bolted for the door, in utter panic.

* * *

He stood there in front of the hospital, not knowing why.

Actually, he does he's just in denial. It was all her fault. The idiot wouldn't give him her name. If she had, he wouldn't have gone through the hassle of tracking her down. It wasn't difficult finding the building. After all, the man did say that she was supposed to be treated at a hospital; hospitals here were very noticeable thanks to their absurdly white paint.

Upon entering, he noted the lack of security. Not as secure as he hoped, seeing as he always did love a challenge.

Not far from him, he could hear nurses gossiping over their patients: a handicapped man who had a terrible fear of apples, a burn patient that wasn't expected to live for more than a week, a traveler that had to have his leg amputated…

He got bored, hearing nothing of use to him. He was planning on continuing to 'wander around', until a particular patient was brought up.

"-pink hair. I'm serious! The doctors spent all night trying to keep her alive. And today, she locked someone up in a closet to walk around! Can you believe it? When she came back, there was another with her. I think it was Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not sure though…"

The red head glided to the patient list, scanning it.

_Room 134: Hamiya, Kanji_

_Room 133: Toukenouchi, Kari_

_Room 132: Uzumaki, Naruto_

Memorizing the room number, he made his way to the side staircase to avoid attention. Not that he would attract any. He was a silent killer. No one could hear him or see him. A perfect assassin.

His reputation had others cowering in fear. The fact that one girl didn't made his blood boil. He was going to rectify that.

The door was closed. On it, in bold black letters, was the room number with the patient's name scratched beneath.

His next victim. It would be best if he cooperated with him so he wouldn't need to kill him. If word got out that a sand nin killed one of their people, their mission there would be for nothing and then there could be a war. Not that it mattered.

A hand of sand turned the knob, gently pushing the door open to reveal a body lying down on a bed. Silently, he approached it and as he did, a feeling-no- a need began growing inside of him. An uncontrollable need that had to be satisfied before he lost himself in it.

He watched the person's chest rise and fall, resting from the day's work.

It was simple. All he needed was a name. Nothing more. A name wasn't something that was worth dying for.

Sand drifted out of his gourd, landing on the surface of the body. Slowly, it constricted the body ever so slightly until he knew that he had the upper hand.

An irritated expression came onto the victim's face, as the person was unable to move. Craning his neck, he opened his eyes to get a better view.

At first, there was just a light, but as his vision began to clear Naruto found himself looking into pale azure eyes. Eyes widening, he bolted upright. Or at least tried to. Being wrapped in a cocoon of sand wasn't his idea of waking up from a nap, although that wasn't the first thing that came to mind for him.

"I-It's YOU!" he yelled accusingly. If he hadn't been restrained, he surely would have pointed at the red head.

He ignored him. "Your teammate. I need a name."

"I'm not telling you anything ! Now let me go!" he began thrashing around in hopes that the sand would grow thin.

Today just wasn't his day. He gets put into a hospital because someone attacked him, and now he was being confronted by the same person for help.

Like hell was he going to help him.

His eyes narrowed. 'No' isn't what he wanted to hear. Naruto could feel the sand hardening, forcing him to lay still.

"I need a name."

"You already got his name!"

"Not him. The girl."

"I'm not telling you anything about Sakura-chan! I'd rather die than let you-"

His eyes widened as he realized what he said.

"T-that's not her name! I mean that's what I call her. Her real name is… Sa-kina…yeah Sakina!"

Much to his surprise, he found himself being able to move freely again. He looked up to see the intruder walk out of the room.

He was in trouble now.

* * *

_Sakura._

He'd seen that name before.

Without him knowing, his grip on the railing tightened. A name was a lot more work than one would expect. Instead of satisfying his curiosity, it just aroused it.

Of all times, it had to be now. It was made loud and clear that there was to be no distractions and that the mission was to be their main focus.

Of course he was sure back then. Now things have taken an unexpected turn.

Quite literally too for when he turned, something collided into him. Hard.

Hard enough, that he was practically being pushed onto the ground.

And he swore that before the thing crashed into him, he saw a flash of pink.

* * *

**Okay, so I lied a bit. It's not like I intentionally expected this to happen. I know I said that this was going to be on hold, but it was mainly because I was on a writer's block. **

**Yes, it took me that long to come up with a new idea. **

**Yes, I am sorry.**

**Yes, the story is still under construction.**

**No, I'm not lying about that.**

**Have a nice day ^^**


End file.
